Outside In
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Ree hardly cared for the pixels on her screen called Neopets. Until a trip to Neopets HQ transports her to Meridell, that changed her view on everything.
1. Going to HQ

"For today's lesson class," said Mr. Burnstone, the teacher "We are going to take a little field trip to a website developer."

The class groaned.

"But not just any website developer. It's a very popular one, that's been around for over 11 years now." Mr. Burnstone continued doing his best to make the class like the trip. But no one really cared, they were 16 year olds after all.

"This outta be good." Ree whispered to herself.

The kids boarded on the bus and sat there, for two day. Granted they did get lunch, dinner, bathroom breaks, and other things but it was like being in a cramped car with all those annoying siblings that never left you alone.

Ree was partnered up with a boy named Drake, who was the most quiet kid in class. Some peopled wondered if he was able to talk at all; some had witnessed him explaining something to the teacher with sign language.

"This is going to be interesting. I've heard the the Neopets team is starting a new plot for the site soon. And one of us is going to be in it." A girl name Cherokee said, hanging over the seat that Ree was on.

"And who told you this?" Ree asked, facing Cherokee. "Did you hack into the systems or something?"

"No, Miss Negative. My aunt used to work for Neopets. She was friends with one of the plot developers. They are still in great touch. I can give you the my aunt's number if you want to find out yourself."

"And hear a rehearsed answer? I don't think so." Ree turned toward the front again.

"It isn't rehearsed. My aunt told me all about the new plot. She said that one of us wil..."

"Be in it." Ree finished, interrupting Cherokee, "I get it, I get it. I haven't been on the site for two years. It died with my lack of interest in animal-like things made of pixels."

"But people care for animal-things made of pixels. YOU used to care for animals things made of pixels." Cherokee argued.

"Key word 'used to' my dear." Ree shot back.

"You'll be surprised when we get there Ree. You better watch out. If I would say so, YOU'LL be the one in the next site plot." Cherokee warned.

"And what are they going to do Cherry Oak? Kill me? They killed themselves and they had this Staff Championship thing in the Altador Cups TWICE!" Ree shouted back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Cherokee said, sitting back down. Ree huffed in her seat and glanced at Drake. He had been in the middle of the argument and hadn't done anything. He just sat there with a blank stare.

"Oh, go soak a cat in ice cold water." Ree said, not wanting to be in a happy mood at the moment. Drake did nothing to defend himself.


	2. Snarkie

"Welcome to Neopets HQ!" said a chipper brunette as the kids filed out of the bus. "My name is Snarkie!"

"What kind of a name is Snarkie?" asked a tall male student that was in the little mob of students that had formed around this 'Snarkie.'

"And what is your name?" she asked.

"Name's Ben."

"Then Ben," (Snarkie snickered at her little rhyme) "Everyone here calls each other by their nicknames."

"And Snarkie is yours?" Ben asked.

"Yep indeed."

"That's a dumb name. Who thought of that? Google?" Ree retorted outloud.

"And what is your name?" Snarkie asked.

"Ree."

"Re what? Re-pect? Re-duce? Re-stock?"

Many of the students laughed. Even the teacher gave a little giggle.

"It's short for Rebeccah. My cousin, when he was younger, couldn't pronounce it, so we used Ree instead."

"If you say so." Snarkie said, in a tone that sounded like she really didn't care which annoyed Ree. "How 'bout you come up here with me. And help my guide the tour."

Ree looked at Snarkie to make sure she was serious.

"Well, come on. The tour can't last all day."

Ree sighed like she had no choice and went to Snarkie's side.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ree heard Cheroke say when she passed her. Ree kept her head down, refusing to look at the satisfied looking Cheroke.

During the tour, Ree never left Snarkie's side. If she tried to, then the employee would grab Ree by the collar and give her an innocent smile. When this happened Ree rolled her eyes and huffed. It wasn't until they caught up with the plot designer that Ree finally got away from Snarkie's view.

"Hey dude." Snarkie said, addressing a guy with an orange shirt on. "I thought you weren't working here anymore."

"Neither did I." he answered.

"Can you take care of this girl for me Ollie? I think she's the one that we've been talking about. If you got the memo about it."

"Of course I got that memo. Everyone got that memo."

With that settled, Snarkie turned to Ree and rested her hands on Ree's shoulders. Snarkie looked grave and serious, something Ree was sure that was extremely rare to see.

"Be careful." she said. After staring Ree in the eyes for a minute, Snarkie returned to the class and resumed the tour. Ree was now alone with Ollie now.

"Have you eve designed a website plot, kid?" Ollie asked. Ree raised an eyebrow.

"Are you for real? I'm only 16. I haven't designed anything."

"Then, we are going to have some fun." Ollie said with a smile.


	3. Welcome to Meridell

"And that's about it." Ollie finally said after hours of hard work. "All we need to do is wait for tomorrow to tell the whole world about the event."

"It can't be that easy." Ree said sceptically with an eyebrow raise.

"That's right." Ollie said. "I've forgotten something about the plot."

"What's that?"

"You."

Ollie typed something on the computer quickly and in a moment a flash of light blinded Ree's view for a moment.

"That was all that about?" Ree asked rubbing her eyes, motioning toward the direction that Ollie was in. When she opened her eyes, she blinked. She blinked twice. She blinked three times to make sure what she seeing was what she was really seeing. Ollie was no longer next to her, she was talking to a huge oak tree.

"Where am I?" Ree asked herself outloud.

"According to this Dell, you're in Meridell." Ollie said, sounding like he was coming from her head.

"How'd you do that?" Ree asked looking around.

"I'm not sure... but I think someone will help us out."

"When?"

"Dunno. Never had a problem like this before."

Ree groaned.

"But you can't go around looking like that." Ollie said. It was this, that Ree finally looked at herself.

"I've been chibi-ed!" she cried.

"Isn't it awesome." Ollie said. Before Ree could respond he told her to catch, and an object came down from the sky. It looked like a paintbrush.

"What's this?" Ree asked.

"It's a paintbrush. Go ahead. Paint yourself head to toe."

Ree stuck up her nose but painted her self. Soon, she wasn't even human looking at all. She glanced at herself in a stream and screamed.

"What am I?"

"A red Lutari. The third rarest Neopet species in the universe." Ollie said proudly.

"And what do you suppose I do looking like this?"

As if a cue, two Neopets came along. They noticed Ree and looked at her. The oldest of the two (a blue Lupe) motioned for his sister (a yellow Aisha) to stay behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked in a tall and protective tone.

"Give him the name of your favorite Neopet that you made." Ollie told Ree. Ree wasn't sure, and even more surprised that the Lupe and Aisha hadn't heard Ollie.

"My name is Fancy." Ree said, slightly scared. "What is your name?"

"My name is Royal Knight Jeran. What business have you in Meridell?"

"I'm... lost. I have no home. I have no food. I have no money. I am just helpless and weak."

"Then the king must see you at once. For he will surely want to know more about you."

"If it is as you wish Royal Knight." Ree said, remembering to bow.

The Lupe and the Aisha led Ree to a castle painted in white and trimed with red and yellow trimmings and roofs. Ree did her best not to get distracted by all the wonders that she never saw before. And all the different creatures that only existed within the pixels of the computer. 'YOU used to care for the pixels.' Cherokee had told Ree. Now these words haunted her and she had shivered several times before they had reached the king's main chambers.

"State your business here Jeran." the king thundered. "It is almost time for the royal feasting."

"Say nothing Ree." Ollie instructed from where ever he was.

"Your highness," Jeran began, bowing before his king, "Lisha and I found this Lutari out in the woods while we were taking our evening stroll. She told us that she has no home, no food, and no money. She made us believe that she was helpless and weak. Only you're judgement will decide her fate."

Ree shifted her weight nervously. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Help me please." to Ollie. Those around her thought that she was pleading to the king, and wondered what hardships the girl had gone through.

"I'll see what I can do." Ollie said; who Ree found out was literally inside her head at the computer with his face plastered onto the screen. Doing the best he could, although he did have an idea on what happened.

The king studied Ree. He watched her plead to an unknown force. The king's heart weakened to see her like it, something that was against his normal character.

"Jeran, take this girl to live with you and Lisha. She shall be our guest in Meridell. And she will be treated with respect and dignity."

"Yes your highness." Jeran said, bowing one last time.

"Thank you." Ree whispered.

Outside the computer universe, Ollie cracked his knuckles and replied, "You're welcome!"


	4. Lisha's Questions

"Will you be fine in here?" Jeran asked, showing Ree where she was going to sleep for the night. And more possibly, the nights to come.

"Yes, I will. Thank you for your kindness sir." Ree said, giving a small bow. She let Jeran leave ear-shot before she ran to the bed and screamed into the pillow. It was going to be a long night.

"Get me out of here!" she cried into the pillow. Anyone could hear her but the only one that needed to hear it was a natural outside force.

"The plot started already. It's nothing I can stop."

"You're joking." Ree said picking her head up off the pillow. She stared at the wall and pretended that Ollie's head was there. It didn't help much. "How long do plots last?"

"It varies." he said after a short while. "Normally two or three months."

"Two or three months!" Ree hit her head on the pillow again and screamed as loud as she could. The the tears started to come out. Although she knew there was no real reason for them.

"And there's something else..." Ollie admitted. "You will only look like a Lutari during the day, but at night you'll look like your normal self."

"And WHEN does THAT happen?" Ree asked picking her head off the pillow again and staring at the wall.

"I think it was 7 AM to 8 PM. You should be lucky it isn't 9 to 5, like most work scheudules."

"Lucky me." Ree said sacastically.

"But it's Neopian Time though. You still have a an hour or two."

"You realize that Neopian Time is the same as Pacific Time GMT?"

"It's usually to the default for any site. Look around, I'm not lying."

"Seriousness is different then lying."

"I do not think the Neopets Team is serious enough not to joke about everything."

As Ollie said, "Excuse me!" as Lisha said, "Why are you talking to yourself?"

Ree looked toward the doorway and saw Lisha there. She stood with her arms crossed and held a serious expression on her face.

"It's a habit." Ree said, face blushing. "Some people think I'm crazy."

"No kidding." Lisha said in a grim tone. Lisha walked closer to the bed where Ree lay.

"Be careful with Lisha." Ree heard Ollie warn, "She's a pretty smart Aisha. She may find out who you are before the plot is over. Whatever we do, we have to make sure that no one knows who you are until the plot is over. Who knows what may happen before that."

"So," Ree said sitting up on the bed, doing her best to look happy. "I hear you are a pretty smart Aisha. Sounds like an honor to me."

Lisha took no notice of the compliment and stood at the edge of the bed. She looked at Ree like she was a zoo animal. Ree felt like she was being looked through like an x-ray, the feeling made her uncomfortable.

"Is Fancy your real name?" Lisha finally asked.

"It... it was a friend's name. She died and in her honor I changed my name to Fancy."

"How did she die?"

"Neglect. She wasn't the most happiest kid on Earth either. Always working. Even on holidays."

Lisha was taken back a little but didn't look upset or at the most, touched by the story.

"What about your family? Surely they must know where you are." Lisha then asked.

"My family thinks that I am on a vacation. But I got lost. Only one person knows where I am, but he is no help to me at the moment."

"No help!" Ollie shouted from where ever he was. Ree ignored it and whinced instead.

"I see..." Lisha said as if she was understanding what was going on.

"What species was she?"

"Who?"

"The original Fancy."

Ree nearly cursed under her breath, but was reminded by Ollie that no one was allowed to curse in the universe. Children under the age of 13 played Neopets too.

"She was an... a..." Ree hadn't played with Fancy for years, and since then more important things had come up then what species her Neopets were.

"Ixi. Your original Fancy was a red Ixi, but later painted rainbow. Just checked." Ree heard Ollie say.

"She was an Ixi. A red Ixi."

"Was she Brushed?"

Ree had never heard this term before but assumed it meant that had Ree used a paint-brush on Fancy.

"Yes, rainbow."

Lisha nodded. She then looked like she wanted to ask Ree more questions, but none came up so Lisha promptly let herself out of the room to leave Ree alone. Ree then checked the clock to see what time it was. She had less then a hour before she returned to her human form for the night. Less then a hour, until she had to hide.


	5. The First Night

Just before 8 PM came, Ree found a long cape and made sure every part of her was covered. She then told Jeran and Lisha about her whereabouts and that she wouldn't be back for another hour. She left the home as quickly as she could, and climbed up into a tree as high as she could climb and watched herself revert back to her human self again. Ree relaxed against the tree's branches.

"How many more nights do I have to go through for this?" she asked outloud. Ollie didn't answer though, he was most likely at home (or on the way home) by then. Although she had the feeling she was being watched. "Not that it hurts me in any way, it's just that it's really weird to be human one second and then Lutari the literal second after."

"Fancy, are you up there?" Lisha asked looking up at the tree. "Jeran wanted me to tell you that you should come inside. You are under our watch, therefore you must abide by our rules."

Ree groaned a bit. This was going to be interesting.

"I'll be down soon. I just gotta find the right way to get down."

Lisha stood in the same position in the same time until Ree finally said,

"I think that if I get down, I might end up on top of you. I'll be in as soon as you get out of the way. I promise." Ree then made the motion of crossing her heart and hoped that Lisha could see it. The girl stood there for awhile, not quick sure what to do next. But she did leave with a warning that to Ree that if she didn't come in in another hour, then there was going to be an ugly fight.

Ree waited a minute after Lisha went back inside before she started to get down. Ree did fall a bit, but it was a small one since she miscalculated were the last branch was. She shook it off and re-adjusted her cloak before setting foot back into the house.

"It's just me." she said as she entered the house. No one responded but she assumed that they knew she was inside now, so we walked up to her room. But she didn't go to sleep until 11 for fear that someone would come in, notice she wasn't a Lutari, and chase her out. She was also afraid that someone would come in, in urgent need of her, and uncover the blankets to find that she wasn't a Lutari. It would then, be when she would slap herself and remind herself that those were worst case scenerios. Worst case. When sleep did come upon Ree, it wasn't easy.

Ree woke the next morning with a Lutari hand in eye's range. It was past 7, that's for sure.

"Good morning madam sunshine." Ree could hear Ollie say. "I'm guessing we had a night's worth of sleep?"

"Define sleep." Ree said, tossing over to another side of the bed. "How many more days until this plot is over?"

"A little more then a month, starting today."

"How am I going to do this?" Ree asked sadly.

"I got some help. Ree, meet Donna and Adam. The creators of Neopets. They are going to help us."

"Great." Ree said sacastically. "What did you geniuses think of to tell my parents when I didn't return home."

"We told them that you were helping us with the site plot and that it would take three months at the most." a unfamiliar female voice, who Ree assumed was Donna, told her.

"We also told them that we'll e-mail any questions about you to them, and they'll send an e-mail if you have any health concerns, allergic to anything, stuff that makes us seem like we care what happens to you." a male voice added. This must have been Adam.

"So you are finally up now?" a voice said from the doorway, that sounded like a snicker. "The king requested you to his throne room. He would like to ask you several questions of you coming-about."

Ree looked toward the doorway to notice that Jeran was there. She quickly got out of the bed.

"I'll get ready to go when I feel like it. Just because I'm a little lazy doesn't mean that I can't get ready on my own accord. Your beds are uber hard to sleep on."

"The king is waiting." Jeran said with an impatient tone starting to rise.

"Your right." Ree said like he had just proposed the best idea in the world.

"You know, I always thought I'd enjoy wearing a corset. But now that I actually put one on, I think I'm regretting it."

"Oh really?" Jeran said, sounding as if he was holding back laughter. Ree punched Jeran as hard as she could. Then she had to nurse the pain of her fingers after they punch Jeran's armor so hard. The combination of surprise of being punched by a girl and the shock from the punch caused Jeran to loose his balance for several seconds before he regained it again.

"Don't laugh at me boy." Ree warned, still nursing the pain. "Or I will personally hunt you down and make your life miserable." Then she started to massage her fingers as she said, "Ow, ow, ow, and again I say, ow!"

"I do not think it is my life you need to worry about making miserable." Jeran said smiling at her.

"My life was already miserable. I don't need no help from you to help me remember that."

"You realize that, who your family is and where they are will be a question that the king will ask you."

"Yeah..." Ree said. As they passed a pebble she kicked it with all her might. It bounced off a railing, off a tree branch, and hit Ree on the forehead knocking her down.

"Say nothing." she warned to Jeran, who was about to laugh.


	6. King Skarrl's Questions

King Skarrl's throne room wasn't full. Except for the thousands of Neopians who were going to try to tell him a joke. And the court jester and the royal chef who handed out the prizes for the ones who made the king laugh in any way. Jeran was there, he was told to be there. He was Ree's body guard for no reason. Something that Ollie had cooked up with his 'awesome' computing skills. Lisha was there too, Ree wasn't quite sure why. Something about Lisha made Ree think that she was spying on her. And not in the good way.

"What is your name?" the king asked.

"Fancy Lee Ray." Ree answered, doing her best not to look like she was lying. But she had lied many times before and this was no exception.

"From where do you hail?"

"In the land of Aidenn. A place where only the raven knows."

"How many populate this land?"

"A thousand and two, give or take."

"How many relatives have you in your living quarters?"

Ree flinched, this was where the family questions came in.

"Answer the best you can." Donna said.

"And try not to lie. Lisha can sense if you are." Adam added. Ree rolled her eyes. The icing on the cake.

"I have five family members with me."

"Who might these people be? And what is their purpose?"

"Three adults and two children are my family. Two of the adults are my aunt and uncle, the third adult is my grandmother. The two children are my cousins. One older then I am and the other one younger."

"And what has become of your parents? Surely you have such a thing or you would not be standing in my throne room."

Ree sighed heavily and closed her eyes. How was she going to explain THAT?

"My mother is gone for a time unknown. My father is off protecting our land in honor and dignity." Ree said looking directly at the king. Everyone could feel that she was not lying, even Lisha. There was a small silence in the throne room for awhile.

"What do you have to prove yourself worthy of my presence?" the king finally asked, going alone with the questions.

"I have dignity, moxie, and a mouth to get me in and out of trouble. But most importantly I suffer from a mass loquens mecum"

The king seemed impressed by this.

"How are you in the arts?"

"I can express myself through dance. I can also carry a broken tune."

"Then you must do so now."

"Excuse me?" Ree asked, shocked and surprised.

"Sing or dance for me. I want to see you do so." King Skarrl said with a smile. It wasn't a good one, but it wasn't a bad either.

"Give me a song," Ollie heard Ree challenge, "I'll give you music for it."

Ree took a deep breath and started to sing the first song that came to mind,

"Well, she seemed alright by dawn's early light.

Though she looked a little worried and weak.

She tried to pretend he wasn't drinking again,

But Daddy left the proof on her cheek.

I was only that eight years old that summer,

And I always seemed to be in the way.

So I took myself down to the fair in town,

On Independence Day..."

Ree sung the best she could but some notes came out flat out awful. She wondered why she even thought of that song to begin with. The only people who could sing that perfectly and the same way were Martina McBride and Carrie Underwood. And she in no way sung like those too. But she dreamed she could, and that was all that mattered.

"How old might you be?" King Skarrl asked Ree when she was done with the song. Which he looked like he enjoyed.

"Sixteen years, two months, and five days."

"Are you old enough to be married?"

Ree stared at the king like he was insane, and she wasn't the only one. The question caught her off guard and it was a confusing one. But the only thing she was thinking about was what time period it was. If this was before the 1800s...

"Yes."

"Are you betrothed to someone else?"

"No."

Ree nearly expected him to ask what she looked for in a guy, but he never did.

"Do you know what a blind date is?"

"Yes. I have heard of the term but never experienced one."

"I see..." King Skarrl said resting his chin on his hands and looked like he was in deep thought. He then looked at something that was to the far left of Ree's side and the he looked back at her, and then back at the something. As if comparing something.

"What times are you most incoveniant at?" the king then asked.

"Before 7 o'clock Neopian Time and after 8 o'clock Neopian Time." Ree answered, slightly terrified of what the king was thinking.

"That is an interesting schedule..." the king murmered. Ree thought it was best if she said nothing.

"It is." Ree agreed. "But with a terrifing secret that will only be heard to certain ears, does the schedule concern."

"What are you doing?" Ree heard Ollie, Donna, and Adam shout at the same time. "Are you insane?"

King Skarrl went into deep concentration again. "I see..." was all that he could say for awhile. He was still in deep thought when he made the motion for Jeran to lead Ree out of the room.

"What was all that about?" Lisha asked, catching up with the two as they walked back to the house.

"I was going to ask you guys the same thing." Ree admitted. Both Jaren and Lisha had no idea what the king was planning.


	7. The Surprise

"Could you guys... oh I don't know... zap me some entertainment? I'm bored!" Ree complained. She was high up in a tree. She found that it was fun to climb trees in Meridell and it was easier too.

"All you do is whine. How about some thank yous for us from sparing you from your first encounter will Skarrl?" Ollie retorted.

"Well pardon me for being zapped to one of the few Neopian places that doesn't have electricity or anything related to computer electronics."

"Well, if you do not like what..."

"Do you two always bicker back and forth like this?" Donna said, interrupting Ollie's sentence. "It's like you're my parents. They bicker back and forth all day long and it gets really annoying and tedious."

"Sorry." Ree and Ollie apologized.

"Sorries and bickering isn't going to finish the plot." Adam told them.

"Action and thinking things through will." Ree said, working her way down the tree. She found, that Lutari's fingers were blunt sharp, making it easy for her to climb the tree. It would make sense since their land was forever stormy and an unsuspecting Lutari could be swept away by the currents and wind.

"Says the girl that smart mouths everything." Ollie snickered.

"Hey!" Ree shouted at him. At the same time she let go of the tree and fell to the ground with a thud.

"You're fine. Lost a hit point, but you're fine." Adam reported. Ree thought that the world was spinning around her quickly. Then an object came into her line of view and multiplied by four.

"Whoa. Count the Draiks." she said. The Draik was in royal clothing. He was a messenger from the king.

"Are you Fancy Lee Ray?"

Ree nodded, deciding she was too dizzy from the fall to talk. The Draik dropped something on her stomach without second thought about it. Without another second to loose the Draik made his way back to the castle to tell the king he delivered the message.

"What is it?" Ollie asked. Ree groaned at she sat up. She picked the letter up and lay down again. She carefully opened the letter and read it. She twice she read it, twice she didn't believe what it said.

"What did you do now?" Ollie said in a jokingly stern tone. He had found that harassing Ree was the funniest thing in the world. Her reactions being the best part. Ree groaned in a way that told you that she had no idea.

The note read,

"To whom it may concern,

King Skarrl requests that you come to the royal kitchens on an interesting matter. The king would like to see you around 5 o'clock Neopian Time in the evening. Your act to do this would be greatly rewarded in the long run."

Ree rolled over to her stomach and sat on her knees. She looked at the letter again.

"Should I go?" she asked.

"I don't care if you do." Ollie said.

"I do not mind either." Adam said.

"All I want to know is if this is part of the plot." Donna admitted. Ollie and Adam looked at her.

"What do you mean? Adam asked.

"Well..." Donna started, "With the plot almost over, Ree mellowing out a bit (granted it was from the shock in being in Neopia in person, but whatever works), and with Skarrl's questions earlier, was this all planned? Or has the world we made somehow live on it's own and that this is all chance and irony?"

The guys shrugged. They didn't know either. Adam turned to Ollie and asked,

"What did you two make for the plot?"

"Nothing too horrible. Her demands were simple." Ollie said. "We made three avatars, added a new section to Meridell simply called 'The Woods,' a new game kinda like Diner Dash, and that was about it. She didn't want to add anything Battledrome related or add any villains, so I called her a sissy for it."

"What about the plot comic?"

"We hadn't started it yet."

"Well there are at lest six chapters up already! Some one must have done it."

"It wasn't us, that's for sure."

"If it wasn't you guys, who could have done it?"

The three of them then looked at the computer, at each other, and back at the computer again.

"Oh no." they all said at the same time.


	8. A Bigger Surprise

"Should I dress up or down?" Ree asked herself in the vanity mirror. She played with the ears that the Lutari had. They were forever to the side, but they pricked up when an interesting sound came around.

"Up." Donna and Adam said, at the same time Ollie relied, "Down."

"You've been out voted bud." Ree said.

"I'll get you one of these days." Ollie vowed. Ree smiled. So he says, she thought.

"What are you going to wear? We don't even know what Skarrl is doing."

"Well," Ree said, wishing she had real hair to pull back into a bun, "Since the meeting place is a kitchen, I'll wear casuals. However, if it is just a meeting place and not a 'make me a sandwich' or 'open this jar of pickles for me' then I'm going to add a scarf that serves as a belt and a headband."

"Are you being serious?" Ollie asked.

"You're right, a headband would look awful on a Lutari. If I had my own head full of hair then it would be more excusable." Ree said. She then looked closer to the mirror, she wished she had her dark carrot red hair that went down to the middle of her back. But she had to wait for it after 8 now. Then the homesickness started to kick in. She found it interesting that she just know got them.

"No," Ollie objected, "Are you serious about going?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Ollie, Donna, and Adam looked at each other.

"We... have something to tell you." Donna admitted.

"Fire away."

"We think that Neopia is changing because of your visitation." Adam said.

"It's a site plot. Neopia is supposed to be changing."

"Not the way it's supposed to." Adam said. Ree looked straight into the mirror.

"Explain." she told them.

"It's kind of complicated, but in short it is something that we can't control and it's only going to keep doing it while you are in Neopia."

Ree could feel her heart race, for the first time since she had gotten there she was nervous. Her hands couldn't keep still.

"Am I going to get out of here when the plot is over, still?"

"Yes of course dear," Donna said, doing her best to sooth Ree's fear. "But Neopia likes to have you around. As do the users. But the world HAS to let you out at the end of the plot."

"And if it doesn't?" Ree asked.

No one answered her.

"Holy fudge." Ree said, terrified, as she watch herself grow pale in the mirror.

Ree walked into the royal kitchen right as the clock turned to 5 o'clock and to her surprise no one was in there.

"Hello?" she called. The only response was her own echo. She looked down at the note and checked the clock. She was at the right place, and at the right time. So where was the king? The kitchen wasn't the big of a place so no one could have gotten lost or anything.

She looked everywhere for half a minute until she backed into someone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." they both said at the same time. They then turned around and looked at each other.

"Jeran?"

"Fancy?"

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time. "I had this note from the king. You did too? But why...?"

Then they broke down into nervous laughter over the subject. For the next minute they were nervously laughing, shuffled their feet, and said a lot of "So that's what the king was doing" sentences. Both of them were more embarrassed the anything.

"This has been unexpected." Jeran admitted. He held his left wrist with his right hand, behind his back.

"For me, this would be another addition to my interesting week." Ree admitted. Her cheeks were extremely flustered.

"It's not the worst is it, I hope." Jeran asked with a smile.

"No." Ree said, with a sweet but small smile on her lips. "It's more like the best thing so far."

"How about we get an early dinner?" Jeran offered, ushering toward the door.

"I'd like that." Ree said, taking his arm. "But if we run into the king we have to laugh like someone just told a really funny joke."

"Why would we do that? Wouldn't it be rude?" Jeran asked, puzzled.

"King Skarrl doesn't have to know that." Ree said. A mischievous flicker ran around in her eyes, and Jeran looked into them to study the flicker.

"I cannot dishonor my king." he finally said.

"And I can't make a knight look bad. Your point?" Ree said back. Jeran turned and looked Ree straight on.

"You are a very tricky and stubborn Neopet." said the knight.

"And girls only like you because you are a literal knight in shining armor." said the smart mouth.


	9. Their First Date

If there ever was a need to lie to King Skarrl about how Jeran and Ree had gotten along, there wouldn't have been. The two were insta-friends, albeit monitored by Donna, Ollie, and Adam.

"They sure know how to hit it off." Adam observed.

"Aren't they adorable together?" Donna cooed. The boys rolled their eyes.

Then Ollie had an Ah Ha moment. He started to type something on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"I'm typing something obviously." Ollie responded. But Adam and Donna saw what he was doing. Donna smacked Ollie on the shoulder hard.

"Oliver that's awful!" she cried.

"No it wouldn't," he retorted, "It would be interesting for the plot."

Ollie had started a poll on the plot's main page. It read, "Should Fancy tell Jeran her secret?" with answers that read, "Yes" and "No" and "If Lisha knew too."

"We have to let Ree know about this too." Donna told Ollie.

"Let her find out on her own." Ollie said with a satisfied snicker. Donna smacked Ollie again, this time much harder.

"That was an interesting meal." Jeran said. Ree nodded.

"Yes, it was. I didn't expect to see that cheese roll on to the passerby."

"Yes, it was very unexpected."

"I hope he was OK."

"He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

An awkward silence came between the two. Ree played with the Lutari ear while Jeran looked around every once and awhile. Then he saw something that interested him.

"Stay right here." he told Ree. "I'll be right back." and he dashed off.

Ree watched him until he was out of sight and wondered if he would really come back. She wondered until Donna wrecked her train of thought.

"Ollie started a poll about you and Jeran." she said.

"You weren't supposed to tell her!" Ollie shouted.

Ree had half an urge to scream "WHAT?" but remembered that a lot of people would look at her if she did so.

"It isn't even that bad." Ollie retorted, "It was only a poll to ask if you would tell Jeran about your secret."

"WHAT!" Ree finally shouted. She shouted so loud that Lord Darigan in his castle, that hovered several feet above Meridell, could hear her. Ree felt her cheeks get hot as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Told you." Donna said. Ree could picture Donna with her arms folded and her face that looked very stern. Too bad she hadn't seen Donna yet or the picture would have been more accurate.

"At lest I didn't start a poll about if the two could make out." Ollie said.

"Lucky us..." Ree mumbled.

"Besides, the plot will be over in a week. It would be the perfect ending." Ollie said.

"Wait a minute." Ree said, quiet enough that no one could hear her. "You told me that I had more then a month for the plot to be over."

"There's something about that." Ollie finally said.

"About what?" Ree asked, starting to get a bit snippy.

"Although Neopia runs on real time, the plots work within their own time. It could take a three months just to get through a two day frame within the plot." Ollie explained. Ree smacked her forehead and made her hand drag down her face.

"And you just know tell me this?"

"Thought you would figure it out."

Ree hid her face in her hands and complained. If she could curse, now would be the time to do it.

"Sorry it took so long." Jeran said as he came back. Ree quickly got her face out of her hands and smiled.

"I didn't mind the wait."

"I got you something." Jeran said. He gave her a small box. Her eyes opened wide at the thought of what could have been in it.

"Jeran... is this...?"

"What? No! Oh no, no!" Jeran said. Ree sighed a breath of relief and laughed.

"A girl never knows." she said before she opened the box. Out of it she withdrew a crystal necklace on a ribbon cord.

"Wow." she said. The light shone through the crystal and cast a rainbow onto the ground. "Wow." she said again.

"It has more then one purpose." Jeran said, getting closer to Ree. Chills ran up her spine. "It's a bit like you. It looks like it has nothing to hide, but in the right light there is nothing to hide."

Lisha, out of view of Ree and Jeran, grimaced at her brother's gift. Not wanting to admit that she was getting a jealous of her sibling's new friend.

There isn't a rule against talking when you propose a thumb war. None that Ree could find that is. So when she starting talking during a game that she and Jeran started, a truth game was played between them.

"Sometimes I dream about dancing on clouds." Ree confessed.

"I think that my little sister is smarter then I am." Jeran said.

"I still believe that there are monsters in my closet."

"I still think that being the head of the king's army is just a dream."

"I secretly miss my cousins."

Jeran raised an eyebrow.

"I was separated from my sister for 10 years. And when I saw her again, she somehow ended up much younger then what we were before. Before we were only two years apart, now we are six years apart. Not sure how that happened."

"I have two cousins, both of them boys. The eldest is one year older then I am and the other is eleven years younger then I am. Rodney and Dan, respectively."

"If you do not mind me asking, you also told King Skarrl that you also lived with your aunt, uncle and grandmother. That must be interesting."

Ree stopping playing thumb war and lay back on the cool grass. The sun had went down an hour ago and the stars glittered.

"The household doesn't seem very big unless we're all jammed up at the door. Can't tell you how many times that happened." Ree laughed a little. Now she felt homesick. She stared at the stars and thought how lucky they were to be together. Jeran lay next to Ree and she didn't tell him to move.

"What was it like when you and Lisha were separated?" Ree finally asked. It took him a while, but Jeran answered,

"Not easy."

"Imagine that but magnified five times."

"I hate to ruin the moment," Ollie said out of no where, "But it's nearly 8 PM!"

Ree sat up quickly.

"Jeran what time is it?" she asked.

"By the look of it, I'd say a few minutes until 8. Why?" he said, unknowing to what Ree was doing.

"I have to go." Ree said, and quickly ran away. Jeran was left behind and was confused about what just happened. Lisha, hiding in a nearby tree, was now mad at Fancy for just leaving her brother there.

"I'm coming in Fancy." Lisha said, coming in to Ree's room. It was past 10:30 and Ree was already asleep. Lisha didn't know that and she didn't know Ree's secret, so she walked over the the bed and flung the covers off of Ree. Lisha stood shocked to see that a Lutari wasn't in the bed, but a different creature was. The creature had been reading before she had fallen asleep. The History of Altador.

Lisha was about to go get Jeran about this stranger that had taken Fancy's place, but in the light of the hallway something glittered from the bed. Lisha took a closer look and gently picked up the object. She gasped when she saw that it was the crystal necklace Jeran had given Fancy earlier. Lisha took a closer look at the stranger girl that had taken Fancy's place. Then she saw it, Fancy was this girl. But somehow she had changed. And that's what Lisha set out to do the next morning.


	10. Lisha's Missing!

"Sleep better last night?" Ollie asked.

"Yep." Ree said. She was finished the book that she was reading last night at the vanity, it was her substitute desk for now.

"Two more days until the plot is finished."

"Yay." Ree said with fake enthusiasm.

"Aww... has the Swan Princess fallen in love with the prince?" Ollie said with a babyish tone.

"I would love to say that, but I am not a bird-based Neopet."

"Touche." Ollie said. "Have another date before the plot is over?"

"Dunno. I'm not the type to ask. Nor am I going to make a big deal about it."

"That has to be the worst lie you have told me since I have known you. You like Jeran."

"Of course I like Jeran. He's my friend."

"You like like him. As in love."

Ree rolled her eyes.

"Lemme guess, you are one of the people that think that he world is going to end in 2012, right? Well, I'll just sit here now and laugh at you being an idiot."

"Changing the subject just makes me think you do love him." Ollie said in a sing-song tone.

"Whatever." Ree muttered. She placed a thin strip of paper and stuck it in the book.

"Have you seen Lisha?" Jeran asked, coming into the room. "She didn't come for breakfast and I'm worried." Ree shook her head.

"No I haven't. I'm sorry." she replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of." he said lowering his head sadly, and made his way out.

"Jeran," Ree said, getting up from the vanity, "I'll help you look."

Jeran turned around and went over to Ree. He placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear,

"Thank you."

Ree placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered back,

"Anything, for you."

Lisha, unbeknown to them, was in the library trying to make head and tails of what she saw the night before. She didn't find much and that made her all the more interested in what she did see. However, since she had skipped breakfast she feared it would be her downfall. She had never operated on an empty stomach before.

"Are you finding every alright miss?" the librarian asked. Lisha looked up at the blue Shoyru dressed in librarian clothes and glasses that hung on a chain.

"I think so." Lisha said. "But do you have any nonfiction reports of transformations?"

"Nonfiction reports of... I don't know sweetie. That's a tough order to top. But I'm sure we have something. Follow me."

The little Aisha followed the librarian down several rows of books. And finally stopped at an area that looked like no one had been in for a while. It even looked like that the person that cleaned had stopped coming over there, dust was nearly visible on everything.

"The books you need should be here. If you need anything else just give me a call. OK honey?"

"Thank you ma'am." Lisha said. There wasn't a directory for the books here and Lisha sighed when she realized this.

"This is going to take awhile." she said to herself.

"Morris, Boris," Jeran said addressing two junior guards that were two of Lisha's best friends, "Have you seen Lisha today?"

"No sir." the two said standing to attention.

On another side of the castle, Ree asked another friend of Lisha's, Kayla, the same question.

"I haven't seen today at all madam. If I do I'll make sure to tell you or Jeran."

"Thank you Kayla."

Jeran and Ree met up again at the opening door of the castle.

"Anything?"

"No. Any luck?"

"Not much."

"Where could she be?" Jeran, being the big brother he was, was getting more stressed by the second.

"We'll find her. She's not the type to run away, nor go into Brightvale. She's still in Meridell." Ree said, doing her best to calm him down. Although she was getting scared too.

"Are you sure?"

Ree made Jeran look her in the eye.

"Like she's my own." she promised.

Back at the library, Lisha made an interesting discovery.

"Lisha," she said with a smile, "You... are... awesome." The Aisha had found a book on ancient transformations by an anonymous writer. She didn't mind though, she found what she wanted to find. It was a good thing too, because Ree came in to look for Lisha.

"Lisha." Ree called, "Leesh, are you in here?"

"This is a library madam. Please, turn down the volume of your voice." someone nearby said.

"Sorry." Ree whispered. She still continued to call for Lisha, but a bit quieter.

"Tourist." the person that corrected her said.

Lisha walked to the main desk to check out the book until she heard Ree's voice.

"Oh no." Lisha said as she ducked behind a book shelf. "What's she doing here?" But Lisha listened to the tone of Ree's voice. It was upset, and scared. Something that Lisha could only remember hearing in Jeran's voice.

"Leesh, where are you? Lisha..." Then Ree turned to look where Lisha was. Next thing Lisha knew she was scooped up and hugged. Ree hugged Lisha like Jeran hugged her when they were together again, and Lisha had to admit it felt nice. Then, the seriousness came.

"What were you doing? You can't just go where ever you want without telling someone!" Ree scolded. Lisha was impressed, Ree almost sounded like Jeran.

"I was just getting a book. I'm going to check it out now."

"Let's do that." Ree said, carefully putting Lisha back on the ground.

If Lisha thought being hugged by Ree was all the hugs she was going to get, she was wrong. Jeran was relieved to see his sister and hugged her twice as long as Ree did. When some one knocked on the door, Ree decided to get it and left Jeran and Lisha in their hugging.

At the door, a royal messenger was delivering invitations to a costume ball. Ree accepted the invitations warmly and was given three.

"I hate to break you guys up," she said coming back into the room where Jeran and Lisha were, "But you have mail."

Jeran sat Lisha down, gave her one more hug, and was given an invitation from Ree.

"Thank you." he said with a friendly smile.

"Your welcome." Ree said. Lisha, from behind them, pretended to gag.

The three sat down to open the envolope and had mixed reactions to what it was. Lisha was uninterested (since she was a kid to begin with, she wouldn't have been), Jeran was excited, and Ree grew pale at realising what time it would be at.

"Let's all go." Jeran finally said. Lisha and Ree agreed, not wanting to upset him.


	11. The Costume Ball

"What am I going to do?" Ree asked as she paced back and forth in her room.

"It's a COSTUME ball." Ollie said, pointing out the obvious. "No one has to know that you're human."

"I know that."

"Then why are you stressin' girl?"

Ree kept pacing and fingered the necklace Jeran gave her.

"I get it," Ollie said, "You're nervous because Jeran will be there. And you're afraid that you have to tell him about the secret."

"No I'm not!" Ree said, stomping her foot.

"Well too bad, because the poll results are in. You're gonna have to tell him."

This made Ree worry further.

"Stop it! Just stop." Ollie said. "If I could slap you right now, I could. Of all things to be worried about that you have experienced so far, I do not think that telling someone a secret would be the thing to trip you off."

"Really?" Ree asked.

"Absolutely. Just because you fell in love with the head of the king's army doesn't mean that you can just crack under pressure. Toughen up a bit."

"You're right. I can do this."

"I know you can do this."

In the parlor, Jeran and Lisha were having a private conversation too.

"Jeran I don't know. We've only known her for a few days. Are you thinking clearly?" Lisha asked. Jeran laughed at her.

"I'm sure of it Lisha. There's just something about her that makes me so sure. I WANT to do it."

"Jeran..." Lisha said shaking her head, "Of all the things you have done..."

"We only have one shot at it. If it doesn't work, then we can't say we haven't tried."

Lisha couldn't believe how dumb her brother was being. Granted, he was 18 but that didn't mean much to her. He was still her brother and he didn't even know Fancy's secret... yet.

"You'll need this." Ollie told Ree, and on the bed appeared a dress and a mask. On the side of the bed a pair of slender heeled shoes.

"And why are you suddenly being nice to me?" Ree asked as she admired the dress. Running her hand along the seam of the dress.

"Well, let's see... the plot's almost over, I'm bruised from being smacked for harassing you, and it's not fun harassing you anymore. You've chilled out a lot and I have more then ten bruises where people have hit me!"

Ree laughed and lightly bit the end of her thumb. She couldn't believe that the plot was almost over. She needed more time, a better excuse. Something. She tried to think of an excuse until it was time for the ball. Donna and Adam came back to see her and greet her when she came back to the real world. Ree told Jeran and Lisha to go ahead and she would catch up.

"What do you guys think?" she asked standing in front of a full length mirror.

"It's missing something." Donna said. "Catch." and a tiara came down from the sky.

"Is this really a time to act like Cinderella?" Ree asked.

"I thought it was a wonderful time." Donna admitted. Ree placed the tiara on her head and looked at herself in the mirror. The tiara was made of crystal, like Jeran's necklace.

"Let's rock." she said, turning away from the mirror and walking out the door.

The sounds of the party could be heard from outside the castle, although the party itself was in the throne room. Ree stood nervously at the door of the throne room. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and opened the doors to reveal herself to the party. The moment she walked in, everyone looked at her. Ree bravely walked further into the room, although the further she got into the room the more stares she recieved. When Lisha saw Ree, she was surprised the Ree had actually shown up. And Lisha had to admit, Ree looked very lovely.

Some one tapped Ree on the shoulder and she spun around and saw Jeran there, fully dressed in his armor. He was really there for crowd control, but who said a knight couldn't enjoy a festive ball too?

"May I have this dance?" he said with a bow. Ree stood undecided for a moment.

"It would be an honor." she said, bowing back.

Ree tried to remember the last time she took a ball-room dance class. It couldn't have been more then five years. She took lessons with her cousin when he went to his first school dance. Anything you can do, I can do better.

Ree was sure that the guy led, and that the counts were; left, two, three. Side, two, three. Back, two three. Side, two, three, and so on. And you could add variations like spins and lifts. Ree enjoyed these the most and Jeran did them often, as if he knew she would like them.

"It seems like I've none you before." he said finally, "Have we met?"

"No!" Ree said quickly. Jeran looked surprised at her.

"Maybe if we took off the mask then..."

"No, no, no!" Ree said, placing her hands on his chest in attempt to push herself away from him. But he took firm hold of her tiny wrists. Because he was older and the king's highest knight, she couldn't even wiggle free.

"I would love to see your whole face, if you do not mind." he said, in a tone that no female could resist while he looked into her eyes. Ree relaxed and allowed him to remove the mask. Her hands still on his chest. Jeran removed the mask and left it fall to the ground, he smiled at the pretty face of Ree. She looked at him with a face filled with awe.

"Who are you?" Jeran asked gently. "And why are you so familiar? Why are you wearing the necklace I gave to a great friend?"

Ree sighed, this was going to be fun to explain.

"For the last few days, you have known me as Fancy Lee Ray the Lutari. But that is not who I am. My real name is Rebeccah Joanne Baker the human. Many people call me Ree though, since it is less hard to say then Rebeccah. I have lied to you, Lisha, and King Skarrl. I'm sorry." And without further notice Ree ran away from the castle and fled to the woods. Jeran, was behind her doing his best to catch up.

Ree finally stopped underneath a large tree and leaned against it. She held her stomach like she was going to throw up, but she never did. Jeran ran by her, but she held her hand to signal him to stop.

"Any second now." Ollie said, Ree knew this meant she would be going back into the real world soon.

"Fan... Ree. Tell me what's wrong. I love you, no matter who you are." Jeran said, slowly coming closer to her.

"You don't understand, you won't understand. I'll be gone soon." Ree said, she still held her stomach and tears started to come out.

"Gone where?" Jeran dared to ask, getting even closer.

"Far away. The place I'm supposed to be. The place I call home."

"You can't leave, not yet."

"I have no choice."

Jeran came closer, and made her hold her head to face his. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. The kiss lasted 10 seconds, but it seemed longer then ten decades. When the kiss ended Ree stumbled back against the tree, for some reason she had become dizzy.

"Jeran... I love you more then the stars in the sky." Ree admitted.

"Then stay with me." Jeran said. He got down on one knee and withdrew a small black box. "Ree, would you..." before he could finish a bright flash of light blinded Ree for a second. For a moment she forgot were she was, and when she opened her eyes and realized where she was, the first thing out of her mouth was,

"Oh shit."


	12. Ree's Epilogue

Ree stared at the interface that he she had been trapped in for three months, that felt three days. It was like the normal site that users would see, but with a more magnified few of the worlds. So magnified it was like looking through a telescope.

"You're back!" Donna said, giving Ree lots of hugs. Adam gave Ree a good handshake or two while Ollie just watched them. He'd get Ree later.

"Yeah, I'm back. All in one piece. Yippee." Ree said sarcastically. She was still staring at the computer screen. She saw Jeran, finishing his proposal.

"He was going to propose..." she said, absent of the world. "Marriage."

Donna, Ollie, and Adam looked at the screen too.

"Oh God. I can't just leave him there." Ree said. Then she snapped her fingers and shoved Ollie out of the way from the computer.

"What are you doing?" Ollie asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm writing an epilogue." Ree said with with a dangerous smile.

Jeran made the sad walk back home. Lisha had watched the whole thing in awe. Nothing. Nothing explained what she just saw. For once, she couldn't explain anything.

"There will be other girls." Lisha said to Jeran later. But he shook his head and looked at the box that held the important ring.

"Not like her sis. You may not understand it now, but one day you will."

Lisha expected her brother to get upset, but he didn't. He had too much dignity for that. Then they heard a knock at the door. The thing knocked again. The siblings looked at each other. Then, they heard the voice of someone familiar,

"Are you guys still living here? Or did you somehow move after I left in the two hour frame I was gone?"

Jeran rushed to the door and opened it. He kissed the person that was outside. It was the one and only, Rebeccah Baker.

"Ree! Where did you go? What were you thinking?"

"You better sit down." Ree instructed. "It's a LONG story."

Ree told Jeran and Lisha the best she could about what had happened. Sometimes she went too fast to explain something, and was asked by Jeran or Lisha to slow down, which she did.

"So... you're the same as before?" Lisha asked. Her smart Aisha brain still couldn't understand the situation. Something anyone could have blamed on her age.

"Sort of." Ree admitted. "I'm still the same in personality, looks, and other stuff. I won't talk to myself as often. But... a part of me... isn't here. It's... complicated to talk about... but I'm still the same as I was before. If I am ever gone, I'd still be here."

Jeran and Lisha, more or less, understood better now.

"But there is one thing I would like to ask you guys." Ree started with a smile, "How would you like to help me hand out paintbrushes to Neopians twice a day?"

"Well I hope you're happy now." Ollie said as Ree left on the taxi. "You've wrecked Neopia beyond wrecking."

"Like a little paintbrush handout is going to wreck Neopia too far. Besides, it's only twice a day and the paintbrush selection is random."

"Remember, when you're 18 you can intern for us." Adam reminded.

"Believe me, I won't forget." Ree said.

"Work on your Flash skills, those will come in handy when you come back." Donna said.

"That's not the only think I'm going to work on." Ree said with a wink.

"No hacking!" Ollie said as Ree shut the taxi door. Ree flashed a thumbs up and laughed to herself. Live was going to be more interesting from now on, and she knew had to hack into Neopets to see how her other half was doing.

In Neopia, Jeran successfully proposed to Ree and their wedding was covered by Neopia and the real world Ree. Lisha found she enjoyed having Ree as a big sister figure. She was just as protective as Jeran was. Which would sometimes be a good thing, and other times it would be an awful thing. Ree would still change from a Lutari and human like she did before, but unlike before, King Skarrl knew about this too. He promised to keep it a secret, the next day nearly the entire kingdom knew.

But no matter what had happened everyone knew one thing, they had the perfect ending to a wonderful beginning.


End file.
